


nothing in this world

by FantasySwap, WasteOfAnArrow



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Sibling Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscommunication, Praise Kink, Virginity Kink, but only through miscommunication, eventual big brother/little brother kink, mild age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasySwap/pseuds/FantasySwap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasteOfAnArrow/pseuds/WasteOfAnArrow
Summary: Klaus looked at him then, and for a brief second Diego thought he saw something flash across the kid’s face: he looked exposed, hopelessly vulnerable and so, so scared. Then the moment was gone. Klaus’ lips twitched up at the corners and he became once again the person Diego saw in the car, a playful kitten chasing a string.Diego had a feeling he might be the string.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there are spoilers in the tags but we figured you should definitely know what you’re getting into before you decide to read. If the reason you’re okay with reading Klaus/Diego is that they’re not actually blood related then you probably won’t like this.
> 
> If you do decide to read then we hope you enjoy! <3

The call came on Diego's birthday. Reginald, in an unlikely display of affection, had decided to throw him a party and it seemed as though everyone Diego had ever known was crowded into his parents’ living room. He wanted nothing more than to sneak back up to his childhood bedroom and ignore everybody else for the rest of the night, but everyone was technically here for him, so they’d probably notice if he crept off. Besides, ever since he got back home his parents hadn’t given him any fucking privacy; he had thought living here the first time around was awful enough, but it turned out that moving back in at twenty four was just as painful. At least Grace hadn’t insisted on family bonding time yet.

 

The music was so loud that he almost didn’t hear the phone ringing at first, and when he did it was only thanks to a break in the song. He was the closest to it and it offered some relief from inane conversations with distant ageing relatives, so he snatched it up before anyone else could offer to.

 

For a second he was confused and he had to stick his finger in his other ear to block out the din of the party, but then an automated message came through and— who the hell would be calling his parents from the state penitentiary?

 

Diego accepted the call, because of course he did, and glanced over his shoulder at Reginald. The man was currently drinking champagne with Grace's mother and talking about the weather: he was the last person Diego would have thought to associate himself with criminals, petty or otherwise. When the voice came through, it wasn’t what Diego had been expecting at all: it was a guy, and young at that. His voice was soft and sort of high pitched, and decidedly not one Diego recognised.

 

“Reginald?” The kid asked as Diego breathed down the phone. “Are you there?”

 

“This is his son.” Diego blurted out as soon as he found his voice, listening carefully, interestedly, to the hitch in the boy's breathing. “Who is this?”

 

“Oh.” The kid replies, sounding oddly, pleasantly surprised. “Diego?”

 

“Yeah?” This whole situation felt vaguely surreal. Was Diego seriously having a phone conversation with a child criminal his father apparently knew in the middle of his birthday party?

 

“It's Klaus. Um, okay, I guess this is gonna sound kind of strange to you but they're gonna take the phone from me any second. Can you ask your dad to bail me out? Tell him it's Klaus, he'll know who I am. I'll be waiting.” Diego desperately wanted to ask just who the fuck this boy was, but it didn’t seem like he was pausing for breath. “Oh fuck, okay, looks like I've gotta go now. Thanks Diego, make sure you tell him, yeah? I'm relying on you.”

 

“Wait, hang on, what—” Diego finally managed to say, but there was a humming in his ear. The line was already dead, and Klaus was gone.

 

Diego stood still for a second, the phone still pressed to his ear in utter bafflement, before a hand clapped down on his shoulder and he jumped into action. He slammed the phone down - maybe a little too hard - and spun on his heel to face whichever grandmother had undoubtedly come to pinch his cheeks and tell him how much he’d grown.

 

Thankfully, it was Reginald.

 

“What's the matter?” The man asked straight away, noticing Diego’s expression. His father had never been a stupid man, and he didn’t miss how Diego's eyes narrowed at him now.

 

“That was... Klaus.” Diego told him, and watched in interest as Reginald's face paled. “Someone called Klaus just called. He asked me to tell you to bail him out of prison.”

 

Reginald's fearful expression shifted to something a little more relaxed, a little more irritated, as he arched one thin eyebrow. "Is that all he said?" Diego nodded slowly. Reginald sighed. "Okay, thank you. Diego, would you do me a favour and drive? I worry I've had too much to drink."

 

“What, and leave this wonderful party?” Diego responded flatly. Reginald glared at him, deadpan. “Sure, c'mon. I'll get my coat.”

 

***

 

Reginald told him to stay in the car, and slipped out before Diego could even string together a sentence of protest (his main argument being that it was his birthday, he had already abandoned his party, and he didn’t want to sit outside in the car by himself).

 

So he was left to his own devices, and his mind spun in circles. Who was this ‘Klaus,’ and why would he call Reginald for help? He wasn’t even sure if his father would bail _him_ out of jail if push came to shove, so this must be someone important to him, and for the life of him, Diego couldn’t figure out who. So he sat and waited, tapping on the steering wheel with one hand, biting his nails on the other, and bouncing his leg up and down.

 

It took awhile, but eventually his father emerged from the building, ushering out a kid and urginghim towards the car. Diego unlocked the car doors and deliberately did not turn around to stare at this stranger; immediately he was met with a sweet laugh, and arms being draped over him from behind. He could feel the kid’s hair brushing against the side of his face, the way that, when he spoke, his lips brushed the shell of Diego’s ear.

 

“Is this Diego?” The same voice from the phone was addressing Reginald, who gave a simple, reluctant nod, and buckled his seatbelt. The boy squealed in delight. “I’ve heard so much about you! I’m Klaus. Thanks for relaying my message—I knew I could rely on you!” Diego awkwardly patted the boy’s arm, and murmured a small ‘nice to meet you,’ not really sure what he was supposed to do or say. He could sense Reginald watching the exchange with a displeased expression on his face. Klaus just giggled and pulled back, seemingly unperturbed, to take his place in the backseat.

 

Diego took a glance in the rearview mirror, and his heart skipped a beat.

 

Klaus was gorgeous. Pale skin over delicate features: high cheekbones, a jawline still a little soft from youth. He had unruly brown curls, big green eyes, and a killer smile that Diego wanted to kiss off him. Their eyes met - brown on green - and Diego flushed. Klaus gave a coy little smile, like he knew exactly what Diego was thinking, and winked at him. Goddamn _winked_ at him. Diego could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, like he himself was the teenager receiving attention from his crush. He schooled his expression and looked away. This was a kid, probably no older than seventeen, and he shouldn’t be having this sort of reaction about someone young enough to still be in high school. Diego was a grown-ass man.

 

He silently chastised himself, then turned to his father.

 

“W-where are we g-going, Reginald?” he asked, annoyed with himself for the brief relapse into stuttering. Reginald cleared his throat, pointedly avoiding eye contact.

 

“Back home.” He said shiftily. When Diego glanced in the mirror to the back seat he could see Klaus watching Reginald with an indecipherable expression and, for some reason he couldn’t put his finger on, it made him anxious. “Klaus will be staying with us indefinitely. Put on your seatbelts.”

 

Diego had so many questions, but knew better than to question his father when he was using that tone. So he buckled himself in, turned the key in the ignition, and started on the drive home.

 

***

 

When they arrived home the guests were gone, and Mom was cleaning up. She turned to greet them with her usual dazzling smile, but once her beautiful blue eyes came across Klaus her smile faltered and her face fell.

 

“Oh,” she said, barely audible. “Welcome to our home.” Her voice trailed off, and her expression was unreadable. “Please excuse me, I’m coming down with a terrible headache.” She gave Reginald a saddened look, and walked quickly up the stairs— the sound of her footsteps and the bedroom door shutting trailed behind her. Reginald sighed.

 

“Diego, give Klaus something to eat. I need to tend to your mother.” And with that, he was climbing the stairs after his wife. Diego was concerned about Mom—this wasn’t like her at all. She always greeted guests with a smile and pleasant conversation, and Klaus looked like exactly the kind of person she’d offer to fix up a snack for. He was skinny enough, after all. Part of him wanted to abandon Klaus in the entrance and sneak up the stairs, eavesdrop on whatever his parents were saying, but one look back at the kid next to him told him he couldn’t do that.

 

For all his confidence and bravado in the car, Klaus looked mildly terrified now. His eyes were wide and suspiciously damp, roaming Diego’s house like he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. He wrapped a protective arm around his middle and it was only then that Diego really noticed what Klaus was wearing, and more importantly how he didn’t have any luggage with him. ‘Indefinitely’ could be a long time, and if Klaus didn’t bring any of his own clothes with him was he going to have to stay forever in what he was wearing now - a baggy sweater and jeans worn out and torn at the knees - or was Reginald going to ask Diego to lend the kid some clothes?

 

The image of Klaus with one of Diego’s baggy baseball t-shirts hanging off one shoulder and nothing else popped into his head, sudden but not entirely unwelcome. If they were too big on Diego they’d absolutely swamp Klaus, and Diego’s vision almost whites out with the desire to see Klaus, sleepy and soft and half naked in Diego’s bed.

 

“What do you want to eat?” He asked quickly in an attempt to banish the thought. The last thing he needed was to pop a boner in front of their new ‘indefinite’ house guest.

 

Klaus looked at him then, and for a brief second Diego thought he saw something flash across the kid’s face: he looked exposed, hopelessly vulnerable and so, so scared. Then the moment was gone. Klaus’ lips twitched up at the corners and he became once again the person Diego saw in the car, a playful kitten chasing a string.

 

Diego had a feeling he might be the string.

 

“Whatever you’re having.” Klaus answered, shrugging easily and following him into the kitchen. He blinked in surprise at the marble island in the middle of the room and then rolled his eyes, hopping up onto a stool and drumming his fingers on the counter with a dopey grin before Diego could ask what the matter was.

 

“I’m not having anything.” Diego answered testily, on edge by how fucking pretty the kid looked. There was still a bunch of leftover food from the party stashed in the fridge, and he figured Klaus wouldn’t mind being given their leftover snacks.

 

“Then I guess that’s what I’ll have.” Klaus joked, watching Diego carefully. He felt nervous under the kid’s gaze, like any mistake he might make would be noticed and recorded, but when he looked up again Klaus was just smiling easily. He wasn’t an enemy, Diego reminded himself. Just because it took Diego’s breath away how much he wanted to have his cock in Klaus’ mouth didn’t mean Diego had to punish him.

 

“Nope.” Diego said simply, nudging a tray towards him with a pointed expression and taking a seat opposite the kid. Klaus looked from the Diego to the tray and back to Diego again, a small, genuine smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Thanks,” he murmured. Then, “Is it someone’s birthday?”

 

Diego followed his nod to the banner still hanging from the ceiling; it looked a little depressing now, from where they were sitting in the dark eating cold sausage rolls and cupcakes.

 

“Mine,” Diego answered stiltedly. Then, before Klaus can ask, “Twenty four.”

 

Klaus’ expression twisted. “Your parents threw you a party?” He asked, voice bittersweet. “That’s cute.”

 

Diego felt a pang in his chest, the sudden need to protect this boy in front of him almost overwhelming. To combat it, he said gruffly, “What, your parents didn’t throw you sweet sixteen or something?”

 

Klaus’ fingers fiddle with a carrot stick, picking it apart and dropping bits on the table anxiously. “What makes you think I’m sixteen yet?” At Diego’s horrified expression - because god, please don’t let him have been leering at a fifteen year old all evening - Klaus laughed. “Relax, I’m just fucking with you. I’m seventeen. The most my mother ever did for my birthday was get me a packet of cigarettes.”

 

Diego wasn’t quite sure what to say to this revelation, so he just looked down uncomfortably. Klaus laughed again: a soft noise, cute with the way his eyes wrinkle when he smiled. Diego decided he wanted to hear Klaus make that noise again, make him smile all the time.

 

“Happy birthday, though!” Klaus cried, a complete three-sixty from just seconds ago. He shoved a cupcake under Diego’s nose and bounced in his chair excitedly, his hair bobbing up and down with him. “Make a wish!”

 

“There’s no candle.” Diego pointed out, ever the killjoy. Klaus rolled his eyes again.

 

“Whatever. You’re allowed to make wishes without candles on your birthday. It’s a rule.” Against all odds, Diego felt himself smile; in the face of Klaus’ utter adorableness he really didn’t think he could be held accountable.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Totally.” Klaus agreed. He swiped a finger through the white icing on top of the cupcake and sucked the tip of his finger into his mouth, watching Diego intently. Some of it smeared over Klaus’ mouth and down his chin and, fuck, Diego was absolutely getting hard in his pants now. Around the finger in his mouth, Klaus whispered, “Make a wish.”

 

Diego was fairly sure he was blushing bright red again and that really wasn’t fair. It also wasn’t fair that Klaus got to tease him like this and Diego’s conscience refused to let him act on it. Klaus was seventeen— that was legal.

 

Besides, flirting didn’t equate to intent. So what if he just… responded in kind?

 

Slowly, in case Klaus wanted to back away, Diego leaned across the tabletop and encircled Klaus’skinny wrist with his fingers, tugging until the boy’s finger slid out of his mouth, shiny and wet with spit. Then, carefully, he ducked down and parted his lips around it, letting his tongue move in circles around Klaus’ fingertip. He tasted sweet, but whether that’s icing or just him Diego couldn't be sure.

 

“Okay,” Diego smiled innocently, and when he looked up Klaus was watching him with wide, startled eyes and a slack expression. Diego pulled away. “C’mon. Eat something and then I’ll take you to the guest bedroom.”

 

Klaus still seemed a little shocked - not so much that Diego began to worry if he’d misread the signs, but enough for him to be pleased that he’d managed to silence him - and Diego recognised that expression. That was exactly the expression seventeen year olds would give when they’d first been noticed by someone older, someone more experienced; the kind of excited, nervous expression given when you didn’t expect your flirting to actually pay off. Diego had seen it before, though never on someone as pretty as Klaus.

 

So, okay, Klaus had daddy issues. Diego should absolutely not take advantage of that.

 

He wondered how long ‘indefinitely’ would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Reginald pulled Diego over early next morning and told him to take Klaus shopping. This was surprising, Diego figured, because Reginald abhorred trivial things like clothes shopping, and actually giving him money and encouraging Diego to spend it was practically unheard of in their household. Even so Diego agreed, not only because arguing with Reginald was a recipe for disaster - especially considering the tense atmosphere around the house since Klaus arrived yesterday - but also the excited look on Klaus’ face when Diego told him they were going.

 

The car drive was interesting to say the least. Klaus looked even smaller like this, tucked into the passenger seat with his head resting on the window and his thighs pressed together. He was still wearing the same clothes he had arrived in last night and Diego was so tempted to reach a hand over and work his fingers into the holes in the boy’s jeans, scratch his nails over the kid’s thighs. He resisted the urge if only in the name of safe driving.

 

Klaus squealed with delight as they pulled up to the mall—like a teenaged girl. Diego couldn’t help but smile. It was kind of cute. Annoying, but cute. 

 

As soon as they were parked, Klaus practically leapt from the car, excitedly listing off stores he wanted to go to. 

 

The boy wrapped his slender fingers around Diego’s wrist, and dragged him through the entrance. 

 

“Come on, it’s not in the norm for me to have an unlimited about of cash to spend on clothes, and I don’t want to waste time!” Diego didn’t know Klaus’ past, but he assumed the boy was left wanting in all aspects of his life. 

 

At the first store, Klaus picked up everything that he thought was even mildly interesting—mostly crop tops. Skin tight jeans, some tee shirts, and to Diego’s surprise (and absolute delight), a few skirts. His mind supplied an image of Klaus with a skirt rucked over his thighs, Diego knelt underneath it—eating him out. His dick pulsed in his pants, and he took a deep breath. 

 

Klaus took his sweet time trying everything on. It had been at least an hour since the boy started this process, and Diego’s phone was half drained from trying to entertain himself when the door opened, and Klaus emerged. Diego’s mouth went dry and his mouth opened slightly. 

 

The boy was wearing a camouflaged skirt with fishnet tights, but what really caught his eye was the crop top tee that said ‘Dirty Baby’ across it. The whole look was paired with a pair of black combat boots that Diego didn’t even notice he had picked out. He looked like an absolute slut. 

 

And he  _loved_  it. 

 

“What do you think?” Diego trailed his eyes back up Klaus’ lithe form, settling on his face. 

 

“I think you look like a whore,” his voice was deep, gravelly, foreign sounding, “I’m not buying you that.” Klaus’ cheeks reddened, his pretty pink mouth turning to a pout. 

 

“You don’t like it?” He sounded mock-hurt, and he wrapped his arms across his stomach as if to hide it from his view. Diego noted that this was the perfect time to toy with him. 

 

“I never said that,” he said, standing and walking in a slow circle around Klaus, checking him out from every angle, “it suits you. I just think that it would get you  _too_ _much_  attention.” He paused in front of the boy, and hummed. “And I think you’re just a little too young for that, don’t you think?” Klaus sniffed. 

 

“Well I like it,” he said, staring up at Diego with a stubborn look crossing his features, “and there’s more clothes like this in here. I think they’re cute and I want them.”

 

“No, we’re absolutely not getting any of these—don’t give me that look. ” Klaus’ face was scrunched into a pretty pout. He stomped his foot, crossing his arms indignantly. 

 

“But it’s cute, and I like it!” A fair argument, Diego also liked it. But this would undoubtedly get the boy a lot of attention from men that weren’t Diego, and that was simply not okay. 

 

“No. Leave it here. Grab your other things. We’re leaving.” 

 

Klaus was flushing red now, fists balled up at his sides. He was going to say something, but he seemed to bite it back, and stomped back into the fitting room. He threw the clothes he wanted over the top for Diego to catch without a word. He tossed them into the cart, and did some more waiting. 

 

Eventually, he was done, and he came back out and tossed the rest of his wants into the cart, then stomped out of the fitting room. Diego sighed, and his resolve caved, and he grabbed the forbidden outfits. Not so much for Klaus’ benefit, but for his. He wanted to see Klaus in these revealing outfits. 

 

He took a moment to admire some of the crop tops he picked out. One was neon colored palm trees, one was black with a rainbow circle emblem which read, ‘Let’s get one thing straight, I’m not.’ Diego had to let out a laugh at that one. But the last one he noticed stopped him dead in his tracks. 

 

It was plain white, with pink letters spelling out ‘Yes, Daddy?’ in a sweet little font. It immediately was thrown into the cart. Picturing Klaus in that shirt and nothing else was enough to get his dick straining against the zipper of his jeans. 

 

Klaus was still pouting as they checked out with his essentials. He looked even younger while he was like this—the residual baby fat making his face look even more juvenile than it already was. He turned to give Diego a dirty look, and noticed that his pile of formerly forbidden clothes was waiting to be scanned and bagged. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

 

“Really? Oh my God, you really had me thinking you weren’t gonna do it!” He clapped his hands together excitedly, his curls bouncing along with the movement. Diego just gave him a crooked smile in response, and handed the cashier his father’s platinum credit card. Klaus gave a cocky smile, pleased that things were going his way. 

 

But Klaus didn’t need to know that Diego only gave the okay to these so that he could see Klaus walk around the house looking like a sex kitten.

 

—

 

He let Klaus lead him around the mall to a few other stores, where he bought various accessories—chokers, bracelets, and necklaces. He also got some new shoes, jackets, socks, makeup, and underwear. 

 

They were on their way out when they  passed the lingerie shop, and Klaus stopped at the entrance, tilting his head to the side as if debating whether or not he should go inside. 

 

Diego’s pulse was deafeningly loud in his ears. Picturing Klaus in literally anything was arousing, but panties? Diego was about to bust a nut and have a fucking aneurism simultaneously. 

 

“I’m gonna stop in here really quick, if you don’t mind.” Diego nodded sharply, sitting down the bags and pulling his wallet from his pocket. He dug around inside of the little leather pouch for a moment, and then handed his personal card to Klaus with a crooked smile. 

 

“Alright, get yourself something nice.” The boy’s cheeks turned bright red in a matter of two seconds, and he gave Diego that look again—the one from the kitchen last night. Diego was fucked and he knew it. 

 

 

***

 

By the time they returned Diego was exhausted, and it seemed like all Klaus wanted to do was hurry up to his room and put his new stuff away. Living with his parents again could be exhausting and he had already spent half the day trailing around after Klaus like a lost puppy on his father’s request - not that he particularly minded, of course, but Reginald shouldn’t know that - so he figured he had earned himself a break.

 

But when they got inside Reginald and Grace were both sitting in the dining room, table set in front of them, and watching as Diego and Klaus made their way inside. The light was off above them but Grace had turned on the lamp behind her, so the room was filled with an orange glow that was somehow both relaxing and anxiety inducing at the same time.

 

“Mom?” Diego called out questioningly, and she smiled. “Um, we’re back.”

 

“I can see that, sweetie.” Mom replied. “We were just about to eat dinner— we were waiting for you. Why don’t you go and help Klaus put his things in his room and then come down and join us. We made your favourite.”

 

Diego glanced over his shoulder at Klaus, who had initially hung back but was now creeping forward like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to be there or not. He was struggling with the few bags he had, even though Diego had ended up carrying most of them for him, and when he noticed Diego watching him he plastered on a smile to cover up the strange look on his face. Diego would almost say it looked like irritation, but it was less severe, less harsh: more like intrigue.

 

“C’mon,” Klaus urged Diego, knocking his shoulder into Diego’s upper arm and smiling at him facetiously. “I’ve never had a family dinner before. I wanna see if they’re all they’re cracked up to be.”

 

Reginald coughed suddenly, face turning an interesting shade of pink, and reached over the table to make a grab for his glass of water. Grace bit her lip, and Klaus laughed.

 

Diego followed him up the stairs and into the spare room, letting all his shopping bags fall to the floor in a messy heap. Klaus, much more elegant than him of course, laid them neatly next to the wardrobe and leapt onto the bed with an excited squeal; Diego couldn’t help but smile at the kid, helpless in the face of his childish antics.

 

“I thought you wanted to have the family dinner experience.” Diego raises an eyebrow and Klaus stuck his tongue out at him. “Come on. If we don’t go down now Reginald is gonna eat all the good stuff.”

 

“You don’t call him dad.” Klaus sat up suddenly, leaning back on his hands and cocking his head to the side to watch Diego with a curious, assessing expression. “Why don’t you ever call him dad? Why always Reginald?”

 

Diego blinked. With a sigh he sat down on the edge of Klaus’ bed, close enough that he could easily reach out and cover the boy’s knee with his palm. “We were never that close when I was growing up.” He explained cautiously, not sure why he was telling all this to a virtual stranger. “We’re okay now, but I guess it kind of stuck.”

 

Klaus nodded sagely, pushing himself up and crawling towards Diego on his hands and knees; Diego nearly had a fucking heart attack right then and there, and when Klaus settled back to sit on his heels right in front of him, resting a hand on Diego’s thigh for balance, he inhaled sharply.

 

“I get it.” He replied with a whisper. “My dad wasn’t around much when I was growing up.” Their faces were so close together that all Diego would have had to do was lean forward and their lips would have touched. He could reach out and take Klaus by the back of the neck, slide a hand up his thigh, duck down to suck bruises into his neck. He could do anything right now.

 

Instead, he said, “I’m sorry. That sucks.”

 

Klaus smiled, sweet and sad, and said, “Yeah.”

 

Then Reginald’s voice carried up the stairs, asking where the hell Diego had gotten to, and the spell was broken. He pushed himself up and Klaus almost fell face forward into the bed with how quickly his balance was lost. Diego pulled at his the collar of his t-shirt, suddenly too hot, and stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans in an attempt to distract from the way his dick was chubbing against his thigh. The thigh that, until a few seconds ago, Klaus’ hand had been all over.

 

“We should go eat.” Diego coughed, wishing his parents weren’t downstairs so he could do all manner of dirty things to this kid. “Come on.”

 

Klaus sighed dramatically, flopping onto his back briefly before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. “Whatever,” he groans childishly and brushed past Diego, the side of his body pressed up close to Diego’s chest. That was… deliberate. That was Klaus being a tease, and Diego wouldn't stand for that.

 

Moving quickly, Diego darted out and gripped the back of Klaus’ neck, holding him tight like a kitten. He got up close, plastered his front to Klaus’ back, and dipped his head so that ever time he so much as whispered his lips would be right up against the shell of Klaus’ ear.

 

“Just so you know,” Diego hissed, low and authoritative. “You’re putting your own shit away. I’m not helping with that.” Then he let go completely, leaving Klaus stumbling and startled, to saunter past the kid and go downstairs.

 

Klaus joined them only a few minutes after Diego had taken his own seat; Reginald unsurprisingly sat stoically in his seat and cut his food up into neat little bite sized pieces, but Mom stood immediately with a pleasant smile and offered to serve them both. It was good, Diego decided, to see her in a better mood than yesterday. He still hasn’t figured out what all that was about, and it was clear that Reginald wasn’t going to tell him anything.

“What have you boys been up to all day?” Mom asked in a cheery voice, carefully avoiding Reginald’s displeased stare. If Diego had to make a guess he’d say Reginald almost seemed nervous, but that couldn’t be right. His father didn’t get nervous.

 

“Just shopping.” Diego shrugged with a small smile. He didn’t particularly want to discuss the day he’d had with Klaus - not to mention all the inappropriate things he’d just bought the kid - but he always made sure to be polite around Mom. She worked hard for him, and the least he could do was show her how much he appreciated that.

 

“Diego bought me loads of cool stuff.” Klaus volunteered, chewing obnoxiously loudly in a much less refined manner than Reginald would usually allow at his table. “You wanna see some of it afterwards?”

 

And okay, fuck, what was the kid doing? Was he trying to get Diego in trouble, or didn’t he realise what Reginald would have to say about him buying Klaus lingerie? The glint in his eye when he glanced at Reginald suggested otherwise, and Diego thought for a moment that it almost looked as if he was trying to wind the man up.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” Reginald answered stiffly, taking a drink from the glass in front of him. Diego had been to enough frat parties in his time at college to recognise alcohol when he smelled it, but Reginald didn’t break out the expensive whiskey unless it was a truly dire situation. What the hell was going on?

 

“So, Reginald,” Diego said hurriedly, eager to change the topic of conversation. “What is Klaus doing here? You never did tell us.”

 

It was rude and he knew it - and he did feel a little guilty when Klaus shot him a wounded look, all round eyes and pouty lips - but what bothered him most of all was the quick, blink-and-you’d-miss-it look Reginald shares with Mom. Diego was beginning to feel very much like everyone knew something he didn’t, and he didn’t like it at all.

 

“Klaus is the son of a business partner of mine.” Reginald coughed and took another bite, chewed slowly. “His parents are away on a trip at the moment, and they asked me to keep an eye on him.”

 

Klaus’ eyes narrowed infinitesimally. “That’s right.” He smiled, fake and deadly. “It seems like they’re never around when I need them. Thank goodness Reginald was here to look after me, or I might have stayed in that cell until they got back!”

 

Diego felt the slightest tickle of pressure against his ankle and he looked up, inhaling sharply. Klaus was watching him over the rim of his glass with a playful expression, and that was definitely his foot sliding along Diego’s, making its way up his leg towards the bend in his knee. He could feel blood rushing to his cheeks again and, very subtly, he straightened his leg and trod his other foot into Klaus’ toes.

 

“What were you doing in jail, Klaus?” Diego asked snippily, enjoying the way the kid smirked like he thought he was the one in control.

 

“Oh, you know, the odd prostitution charge.” He said airily, waving a hand about in a dismissive gesture. The table fell silent. Mom looked up with wide, shocked eyes and Diego couldn’t help but swallow nervously, suddenly feeling a whole lot guiltier about being harsh with the kid earlier on. Even Reginald dropped his fork, and it clattered to his plate with a loud noise.

 

Klaus giggled. “Just kidding,” he said sweetly, an innocent smile tugging at his lips. “Just regular old shoplifting. Prostitution was a last resort.”

 

“That’s _enough_.” Reginald said, pushing his chair back and standing up so suddenly that the utensils wobbled on the table. He wasn’t shouting, but it was as close to losing control as Reginald Hargreeves ever got. He took a deep breath, then looked to Mom. “Thank you for the meal, my dear. I’m afraid I have work to do.”

 

With that, he turned and left the room without so much as a backwards glance. The rest of them listened in silence as the door to Reginald’s study opened and closed. Then Mom sighed, stood up and leaned over the push more food onto Diego’s plate.

 

“Oh well,” she said, sounding mostly unaffected. “More for us, I suppose.”


	3. Chapter 3

Diego wasn’t sure the direction that dinner was going to take after Reginald left. He picked at his food, not sure whether to look at his plate, Klaus, or Mom. He was at a loss here. Things were really weird and he didn’t know what to say to break the silence. 

 

Mom let out a small sigh, and looked over to Klaus’ empty plate. 

 

“Oh, here, have some more. You’re a growing boy after all, and you could use some meat on those bones.” She stood and places a heaping serving into the boy’s plate. Klaus’ expression was somewhere between a smile and a look of pure shocked bewilderment. “Diego hit a growth spurt around your age. You’re probably not far from one.” 

 

“Th-Thank you, Mrs. Hargreeves,” he stuttered out, cheeks pinking up as he tucked into his food. 

 

Mom ended up making him eat one more serving, then stood and walked into the kitchen, her heels click-clacking behind her. She emerged a moment later with a gorgeous looking banana pudding in an ornate glass bowl. 

 

“Time for dessert! I made banana pudding, it’s been Diego’s favorite since he was quite little.” She sat it down in the middle of the table, pinching Diego’s cheek with a smile, “they grow up so fast,” she teased, picking up a napkin and dabbing a bit of food from Diego’s jawline. Diego made a face at her, and she stopped fussing over him. 

 

She served them both a heaping helping of the sweet treat. “Dig in, boys, I’m going to go put away the leftovers and wash the dishes.” She gathered the dishes, and turned away, then paused, looking over her shoulder. “Oh, Klaus, what are your favorite foods? I’ll prepare it for dinner tomorrow.” 

 

Klaus nearly choked around his spoonful of dessert, but he composed himself. 

 

“Y-you don’t have to make anything special—“ Mom cut him off. 

 

“Nonsense, you’re our guest. I’d like to know more about what you like to eat.” Klaus cleared his throat. 

 

“Uh-uhm, I like breakfast foods. Waffles, mostly,” he looked down at his plate, “and as for desserts, I like just about anything. Maybe cherry pie?” Grace hummed, tilting her head to the side. Diego knew what she was thinking. His father abhorred the idea of breakfast for dinner. 

 

“Hm, how about chicken and waffles? And I’ll make a cherry pie for dessert.” Klaus’ face lifted from his plate, eyes wide and watery. Diego couldn’t figure out the emotion behind his expression. 

 

“T-That sounds perfect,” Klaus choked out, ducking his head back down, “Thank you. And thanks for dinner tonight. My mom never cooked for me. This is...nice.” Mom gave him a look of pure pity. 

 

“You’re welcome, dear.” She gave him her dazzling red-lipped smile and made her way into the kitchen. 

 

Diego turned to Klaus. 

 

“You’d better eat that before I do,” he teased gently, reaching his spoon over to the boy’s plate. Klaus blinked out of whatever trance he was in, and pulled his plate away. 

 

“Hell no, mine! And there’s a whole bowl full over there, dummy. Get your own.” Diego grinned and gave a small laugh. 

 

“Yours looks better,” he managed to get a spoonful, pausing to look at Klaus, who was looking back at him, “It looks much sweeter than the rest.” 

 

Klaus grinned, leaning over to eat the pudding off of Diego’s spoon before the older man could put it to his lips—green eyes boring into Diego’s brown ones. He pulled back, licking the cream off of his lips with a sinfully pink tongue. Diego’s mouth went dry. Klaus was killing him slowly, he was sure if it. 

 

Once again, the boy’s face was very close to his. His mouth was covered in meringue, and Diego wanted nothing more than to kiss it from his lips. Klaus placed his hand on Diego’s shoulder, eyes darting to his lips and back to his eyes. Diego’s eyes were about to slip shut, and lean forward to capture his lips, but his phone buzzed in his pocket and broke the spell. He let out a breath and reached for his phone. 

 

 _Allison_ : _Hey_ _are_ _you_ _still_ _coming_ _out_ _tonight_? 

 

He took another breath, and stood up, pushing his chair in behind him. He cleared his throat. 

 

“I’m going to go out with some friends. How about you go put your things away?” Klaus’s face crumpled. 

 

“I don’t wanna be alone,” he whined, eyebrows knitting together on this brow, “let me come with you!” Diego sighed. 

 

“I’m going to a party. I think you’re too young to party with a bunch of  _adults_ ,” he half joked, making his way to the front door. Klaus followed closely behind, pouting. 

 

“Come on, I can hang! It’s not like I’ve never drank or smoked a little weed before. I’m not a  _child_ ,” he whined some more, sounding completely like a child. Diego grimaced and turned to face the boy. 

 

“For someone so  _grown_ _up_ , you’re sure sounding like a petulant child,” Klaus’ frown deepened. 

 

“I wasn’t too young a few minutes ago, though. You were going to—“ 

 

“You’re not coming,” Diego said sternly, taking his keys off the key rack. Klaus was about to retort when Reginald appeared at the top of the stairs. 

 

“Take him with you, Diego. I don’t want to hear the whining.” With that, he turned and disappeared in the direction of his office. Klaus grinned. Diego glowered. 

 

“I’m gonna go change!” He dashed up the stairs, two at a time. 

 

“Don’t take too long,” he said, sitting down on the bench near the front door. 

 

He ended up taking a half an hour. 

 

***

 

It didn’t take long to figure out bringing Klaus with him had been a terrible mistake. He had originally been worried about corrupting the kid - as ridiculous as it sounded - or exposing him to things he should never have been exposed to. But the reality of the situation? Klaus was being _really_ _fucking_ _annoying_.

 

“This is what you call a party?” Klaus said scathingly as soon as they pulled up outside Allison’s house. It was still fairly early so he could sort of see what Klaus meant, but the lights were all blasting and music was playing so loudly that Diego could feel the vibrations in his chest as he got out the car. Red plastic cups were scattered all over the lawn and people were making out in the bushes. It wasn’t exactly tame either.

 

“Diego, this is so sad! You should have seen the parties they’d throw back in my neighbourhood, they were wild. I’ll take you to one sometime, show you what a _real_ party is like.” He grinned, popping a cherry red lollipop that seemingly came from nowhere between his lips and throwing the wrapper carelessly back into Diego’s car. Normally Diego would have something to say about that, but he was too distracted by how fucking pretty Klaus looked.

 

He was dressed in a plain skirt he’d bought earlier, black with an elastic waistline that hugged the curve of his hips and one of the croptops Diego had seen earlier. He really did look like a girl and, as irrational as it might have been, he was kind of worried about his friends mistaking the relationship between them. Or getting it right. He wasn’t sure which, yet.

 

“You ever been to college?” Diego grinned, eyebrows raised as he gave Klaus’ shoulder a light shove. “No? Then you haven’t seen a real party, kid.”

 

“Whatever,” Klaus said, his catchphrase apparently, and stuck out his tongue. It was stained red from his lollipop and Diego wanted to catch it between his teeth. “Are we going in or what? I wanna meet your friends.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Diego caught Klaus by the shoulder and steered him in the right direction, leading him safely past all the drunk couples either making out or throwing up either side of the door. “Just don’t drink too much, okay? Reginald will kill me if I bring you home wasted.”

 

“He won’t care.” Klaus shrugged, slipping in through the gap in the door and looking around with wide eyes. He said it with such simple confidence that Diego didn’t want to argue with him on that point.

 

Diego’s friends were waiting for him on one of the sofas in the main room: Allison was perched regally on Luther’s lap, and Ben and Vanya were engaged in a heated drinking game that seemed to involve less game and more drinking. Five was nowhere to be seen but Diego knew he’d turn up sometime. He always made a habit of popping up in the strangest of places where you least expected him to be.

 

“Guys,” Diego called, and their heads swivelled towards him. He saw Allison and Vanya exchange a telling look when they saw Klaus but thankfully neither of them commented on it. “This is Klaus. Friend of a friend, I’m looking after him for the evening.”

 

Klaus turned to look up and scowl at him, taking the lollipop in one hand and pursing his lips. “Oh, please.” He said, turning back to the others with a sweet smile. “If anything I’m looking after Diego. Making sure he doesn’t drink too much, as the designated driver and all.”

 

Allison let out a pleased laugh and Vanya snorted into her sleeve. Even Luther looked a little amused, sitting there like a lump under Allison. Diego rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, alright, the kid’s a hoot.” He groaned, falling back onto the sofa and decidedly not choking on his own saliva when Klaus sits down on the arm of the couch, his ass brushing Diego’s forearm. “Now can anyone figure out how to turn that damn music down? I really need to relax.”

 

“Shoulda come earlier,” Ben shrugged, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table in front of them and having to kick off a bunch of empty liquor bottles in the process. “All the weed’s gone by now.”

 

“Oh!” Klaus cried. To Diego’s extreme panic he popped the sweet back into his mouth and his hands started fumbling under his skirt. Thankfully it seemed like the others were also too busy staring at Klaus in confusion to notice him going bright fucking red, but he still shifted uncomfortably.

 

“Here,” Klaus continued, pulling something out from under his skirt and— was that a _joint_? “Anyone got a light?”

 

Five, as usual coming from nowhere to hover behind Klaus, pulled out a lighter and offers it. In surprise Klaus jumped and slipped down the arm of the sofa to land straight in Diego’s lap; Luther snorted again, but stopped laughing when Diego grabbed Klaus around the ankle and tug him forward on the sofa so that he ended up kicking Luther in the side.

 

Accident, Diego thought with a smirk. Whatever.

 

Diego made the mistake of staring at Klaus for a beat too long - but really, when he held the cigarette in between his lips instead of the lollipop and inhaled carefully, letting it all go with a wisp of smoke curling around him like that looking like a fucking Renaissance painting, who could really blame him? - and the kid turned to him, smiling with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You want some?” He asked, offering it out.

 

“Thought I was the designated driver?” Diego replied dubiously, watching as Klaus shrugged and brought the joint back to his mouth. He inhaled deeply and blew smoke right into Diego’s face, not seeming to care that they were surrounded by a bunch of other people. Diego coughed and tried to hide the fact that his eyes were watering. So he hadn’t smoked a lot of weed in college, sue him.

 

“Oh my god,” Klaus laughed gleefully, drawing his knees up to his chest so that his skirt fell around his waist. Diego tried his very hardest not to stare. “I’m better at this than you!”

 

“Are not.” Diego replied, very maturely.

 

“I totally am!”

 

“You’re a little bitch, is what you are.” Diego couldn’t help but laugh at Klaus’ genuine entertainment. It turned out getting the kid high mellowed him out, made him even more playful than he usually was. Diego loved it.

 

“I bet I could drink you under the table.” Klaus tilted his chin up at Diego challengingly like he wanted him to take him up on the offer. Diego kind of wanted to do it as well.

 

“First of all you’re a _baby_ , you could not. Secondly, that’s not going to happen, remember? Because I’m not bringing you back drunk.” Klaus groaned dramatically and let his head fall back against the back of the sofa. The soft material of his croptop stretched out over his chest and Diego can see a perfect outline of his nipples. Shit.

 

“Killjoy.” Klaus cried, waving his hands about.

 

Diego smiled fondly and shook his head, catching sight of Luther and Allison both watching him. Allison was smirking at him with her arms crossed over her chest and a far too knowing look on her face for Diego’s liking. He coughed and flushed, standing up far too quickly.

 

“I’ve gotta— I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Save my place.” With that he fled, too worried about being called out for his overly friendly behaviour.

 

When Diego returned from the bathroom, he noticed that the group was all on the floor, using an empty beer bottle to play the classic teenaged party game of spin the bottle. It was only fitting Klaus was playing too, considering he was a teenager. His mood soured. He didn’t want to see any of his friends all over Klaus. He stood back, waved the smoke from his vision, and watched from the doorway. 

 

It seemed to be Klaus’ turn. He sat his drink down next to him and reached for the bottle. 

 

“Hmm which one of you will be lucky enough to make out with me? Hold on a sec,” he reached under his skirt again and grabbed a tube of lipgloss. He lathered up his lips with the glittery liquid, giving them a smack when he was done. He put his lipgloss next to his drink and grinned. “Okay,” his slender fingers wrapped around the bottle. He picked it up and rolled it between his hands a few times. He placed it back onto the ground, and gave it a spin. 

 

It spun for what felt like an eternity, slowing its rotation person by person. It made its way to between Vanya and Ben, and Diego found himself hoping it would land on Vanya, knowing Klaus didn’t like girls. 

 

To his absolute dismay, it landed on Ben. An undefinable emotion bubbled inside of him as the group let out a collective ‘oooooooo.’ Klaus gave Ben a smile that could only be described as slutty, and crawled over to him on hands and knees, giving Diego a clear view of what was under that sinful little skirt. 

 

Something bright red and lacy. He wanted to tear it off with his teeth. He dug his nails into his palms, taking a deep breath to maintain control, and snapped out of his haze of lust to see Klaus climbing into Ben’s lap. 

 

The boy wrapped his coltish legs around Ben, who seemed to not know what to do with his hands. Allison was laughing, holding up her phone to record the whole thing. Luther’s eyebrows were raised. He shot a look at Diego that seemed to say, ‘are you okay with this?’

 

Klaus leaned foreword and licked a line from Ben’s chin to his nose, letting out a breathy little sigh, and tilting his head to the side. To Diego’s surprise, timid little Ben gripped the boy’s thighs, and closed the distance between their mouths. 

 

“Holy shit,” mumbled Vanya drunkenly, eyes as wide as dinner plates when Klaus let out the most desperate and sweet little moan. He opened his mouth immediately, and the not-so-shy-all-of-a-sudden Ben groaned and tilted his head into the kiss, letting his hands trail up Klaus’ legs and up to the sides of his face, pulling him closer. 

 

“What the fuck,” Diego jumped. Five had of course appeared behind him out of nowhere, “I didn’t know Ben was capable of—“ Diego shoved him back. 

 

“Shut up,” he hissed, unable to take his eyes off of the scene before him. 

 

“Jealous much?” Five retorted, backing up slightly to watch from the other side of the doorframe. Diego ignored him. 

 

Klaus’ arms were clutching at Ben, mouth moving almost expertly against his partner’s. Diego was filling with a steady stream of rage. Who taught this little slut to kiss like that? 

 

The kiss got deeper and a little filthier. Their tongues were tangled together, hips rocking slightly. He could see Klaus’ glittery lipgloss smearing all over their faces. 

 

Ben trailed kisses down the side of Klaus’ mouth to his throat, sucking the skin an angry red color. His hands slid back down Klaus’ body and settled on his ass, squeezing slightly. 

 

Diego lost it. He made his way over to the pair, and reached down, grabbing Klaus by the hair at the nape of his neck. 

 

“Hey! Ow!” Klaus whined as he was dragged to his feet. Ben stood up and faced Diego. 

 

“What the fuck man, it’s just a game—“ Diego shoved Ben back down onto the ground with a snarl. 

 

“Get away from him. Klaus, we’re going home, now.” He maintained his grip on Klaus’ hair, pulled him closer, and then out of the room, then out of the house. 

 

“Fucking shit, ow!” He struggled against Diego’s grip. The older man just gripped harder, and he pulled him harder towards the car, “are you jealous or something? It’s just a game, and I was _enjoying_  myself.” Diego saw red. 

 

“Shut the fuck up,” he hissed at the boy, shoving him into the passenger side and slamming the door. 

 

“Christ, Diego, calm down! It was just a game!” Klaus objected. He strapped himself in with a pissy expression, narrowing his eyes at Diego when he climbs in the other side. It was cute, and Diego wanted to pinch his cheeks, but he had to let Klaus know that what he was doing wasn’t okay.

 

“It wasn’t just a game!” He cried, hands gesturing wildly. “You’re seventeen! You can’t be doing that kind of shit with people nearly ten years older than you, okay?”

 

“So, what, you get to tell me what to do now?” Klaus asked. He didn’t sound upset, Diego noted. He sounded intrigued, like he had asked some sort of metaphorical question and Diego was answering it for him right here. “Because you’re older than me?”

 

“No—” Diego tried to say, but Klaus wasn’t stopping.

 

“Because I’m staying with you? ‘Cause you think I’m your responsibility?”

 

“Stop it, Klaus.” Diego swallowed, feeling his fingers twitch. He was so close to just reaching over and pulling Klaus into his lap, responsibilities be damned.

 

“It’s okay, Diego.” Klaus insisted, and there was no way he couldn’t be talking about what Diego thought he was talking about.

 

“It’s not.” Diego gasped, and it was the last thing he got to say because then Klaus was crawling into his lap and straddling his waist, skirt rucked up around his thighs. The kid got a hand on each of Diego’s cheeks and pulled him forward into what was probably the messiest kiss of Diego’s life. Klaus still tasted like smoke and alcohol and cherry, and Diego couldn’t fucking get enough.

 

He gasped into the kiss and got one hand on the back of Klaus’ neck, pulling him forward and sliding his tongue into the kid’s mouth; the other hand he settled on Klaus’ thigh, sliding underneath the skirt until his fingertips brushed against something lacy. The memory of Klaus inside the lingerie shop came back to him suddenly and he was so fucking hard he can’t breathe, rutting up subconsciously into the pressure of Klaus’ ass over his cock.

 

It was only when Klaus pulled back a little to breathe that he fully realised what he’d done. If Reginald ever found out that he’d deflowered the maybe not-so-precious son of his business partner - not that it’d taken much deflowering - he’d be so unbelievably pissed.

 

“Fuck,” he breathed, his chest heaving. Klaus was still sat on his lap, mouth red and sore looking. Diego wondered if he had lipgloss smeared all over his face. “Strap in. I’ve gotta take you home.”

 

And figure out what the hell he was going to do, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell we are having way too much fun with this <3


	4. Chapter 4

They made it home in a little over five minutes. Diego’s heart was racing, and he felt guilty for a reason he couldn’t place.  
He ignored Klaus trying to get his attention—touching his leg, whining his name, kissing along his throat. He wanted to pull the car over and taketaketake this pretty boy, but he knew it was only going to lead to trouble, so he kept pushing him away.  
When they got back to the house, Diego leapt from the car and practically ran into the house, taking the stairs two at a time and slipped into his bedroom.

He went right to bed, ignoring Klaus’ quiet knock at his door, and the throbbing in between his legs.

*** 

The next day, Diego woke up at 11am to a text from his friends. They were all wanting to go out to lunch—and they insisted that he brought Klaus along.

He got himself ready, and knocked on Klaus’ door. The boy opened the door after a moment or two, shirtless with pajama bottoms. He looked tired, but delectable. His nipples were the sweetest shade of pink and Diego wanted to devour them. He cleared his throat.

“Uh, my friends and I, w-w-we’re going to h-hang out today, and they want you to c-come along. Do you want to?” Klaus blinked, then smiled in response.

“I’ll be ready in 20 minutes.”

***

The sign to Griddy’s Donuts was still as bright as ever. Diego and his friends had been coming here since they were only kids on bikes (and Vanya on Luther’s peg stands), pockets full of allowance money, and wide grins with missing baby teeth.  
   
Agnes, who they all referred to as their waitress, was of course there behind the counter, as she had been for the past however many years—barely changed at all but for some wrinkles and her greying hair. She waved at them when they entered, and immediately put on a fresh pot of coffee.  
   
“Hi there! It’s so good to see you all! I’ll be over with some fresh coffee in a few minutes.” They all greeted her warmly, and gave their thanks, and squished themselves into the corner booth. They were all full grown adults, but they refused to give up on tradition. Diego ushered Klaus in to the booth between himself and—oh boy it was Ben. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He grit his teeth and decided to let it go. It’s not like anything would happen with him right there…and with all the things that happened last night. He squeezed the boy’s leg under the table—a warning of sorts. Klaus looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, and a coy grin…obviously toying with him. Ben shot him an anxious glance, and he met his eyes with a look of warning. Ben rolled his eyes. Diego noticed that Allison and Vanya were watching him with knowing looks plastered across their faces.  
   
Diego pointedly ignored them, thankful when Agnes came over with the fresh coffee.  
   
“I still can’t believe that you’re all so grown up,” she said, pouring coffees one by one. She paused at Klaus. “Oh, we have a fresh face! I’m Agnes, I’ve been looking after these rugrats for the past, hmm, 15 years or so? Yes, wow, that’s right. What’s your name, hon?” Klaus smiled up at her.  
   
“I’m Klaus,” he said, holding out his cup for a fill, “It’s nice to meet you—I want to hear all your stories about these degenerates sometime.” The group let out a collective laugh. Diego just rolled his eyes, and covered the boy’s mug with his hand. Klaus didn’t need to be all wound up—especially when he was already so high-energy. Diego didn’t have the patience to keep him in line today…well, not a caffeinated Klaus.  
   
“He’ll have decaf, Agnes. ” Agnes cocked an eyebrow but she skipped Klaus’ mug. Klaus shot him a look, and his face twisted into a pout.  
   
“What gives?” he asked, voice petulant, “death before decaf, you loser. You’re not my daddy.” Diego’s eyes widened, and his dick decided that it was time to perk up and join the party.  
Vanya choked on her sip of coffee and Allison nearly lost it in laughter—looking straight at Diego with that same knowing expression. He hated how perceptive he was.  
   
“M-maybe not,” he said, holding out his own cup for coffee with a hand that was not shaking slightly (thank you very much), “but I’m not dealing with you bouncing off the walls more than usual.” Klaus just continued to pout. Agnes returned with decaf, and filled Klaus’ cup. She then took everyone’s order, and went back to the kitchen.  
   
“He’s a killjoy, isn’t he?” Ben piped in, and Klaus giggled.  
   
“Yeah. He ruins the fun and games,” he looked up at Ben through his lashes, and they were silent for a moment. Then they burst out into laughter.  
   
“It really got a rise out of him, huh? You’re a good kisser, by the way,” Ben said, looking over at Diego with a smug grin. Diego’s hands balled up into fists under the table. He wanted to punch that motherfucker.  
“It sure did, it was hilarious. I have a running theory that he was jealous,” the boy teased, “and you’re not so bad yourself.” Allison piped up.  
   
“Going back to that, Ben, where did you learn that technique?” Ben grinned, pushing his hair back.  
   
“Believe it or not, but I plowed my way through college.” The group let out a collective gasp, and then there was stunned silence.  
   
“Holy shit, I didn’t even think you were interested in sex,” said Vanya, stirring her coffee, “you never talked about dating or one night stands.”  
   
“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell, Vanya,” Ben replied, winking at her, “plus it was fun to know that even though I was the last to lose my virginity, that I’ve probably slept with more people than all of you combined.”  
   
“Wow,” piped up Luther, eyes wide and cheeks flushing nearly scarlet. Five scoffed.  
   
“I’m surprised it took him telling you for all of you idiots to find out. He’s had hickies on his neck and worn the same clothes as the night before more times than I can count.” Ben gave Five a cocky side smile.  
   
“How many people have you slept with, then, Ben?” Allison asked, leaning forward on her elbows with an inquisitive look on her face. Ben smiled, toothily.  
   
“24,” he said, and Allison’s eyes were as wide as saucers. Luther couldn’t turn any more red (even if he colored himself in with a red marker). Diego’s jaw went slack.  
   
“Oh my God,” Diego began, leaning forward to look at Ben, “Ben is the last person I would ever suspect of being a fuckboy.” The table erupted into laughter, Ben taking a mock bow and smiling, waving like the queen during a parade. Once it all died down, Allison turned to Klaus.  
   
“Where did you learn to kiss like that, Little Bits? Playing a lot of spin the bottle?” Diego bristled, and he hoped it wasn’t too outwardly obvious. He really didn’t want to know the answer to this question. Klaus gave a smug look.  
   
“Maybe,” he poured copious amounts of cream and sugar into his coffee, “you have to do what you have to do in order to eat.” The table went silence, everyone staring at Klaus with looks of concern. “Relax, I’m fucking with you. I’ve just played a lot of spin the bottle and dated around some. But, I’m not a fuckboy like our friend Ben over here,” he clapped Ben on the shoulder, “I’m still a cherry-boy virgin. Untouched by man,” Klaus said with a cute little smile.  
   
Diego couldn’t hear what Allison said in response. He could hear his blood, rushing, red-hot through his veins at that revelation. Klaus was a virgin. Inexperienced, in need of a mentor. Diego wanted to be that mentor, and claim that ass for his own. His dick was so, so, hard—it hurt. His hands were already under the table, so he pressed down on his cock really quickly, a fleeting and teasing touch, and snapped out of his lusty trance.  
   
When he looked back up, Klaus was looking at him with an almost knowing glance. Luckily, their food arrived before the boy could say anything.  
The pretty boy was a messy eater. Not in an ugly way, per say—it was kind of cute. He ordered french fries and a classic white vanilla milkshake. Almost methodically, he dipped the fries in the shake and brought them to his mouth. Those plush, pink lips were coated in the sweet, white malted liquid of his shake, and Diego wanted nothing more than to lean in and lap it up. He breathed out a breath he’d been holding, then continued to eat his meal in methodical silence. 

***

After lunch (and a pile of donuts for dessert), they all decided to go back to Allison’s place to just hang out, shoot the shit, and if Ben had anything to say about it—smoke some weed. Allison went to the kitchen and came back with some beer, and various kinds of alcohol and mixers. 

“Fuck it, if we’re smoking, we’re day drinking too.” The group let out a collective ‘hell yeah,’ reaching to pour themselves drinks. Klaus poured himself some Malibu with blue Hawaiian Punch as the mixer. Diego snorted. 

“I see you’re drinking your juice, Little One,” he teased, “Did your mom pack that for you?” Klaus snorted in response. 

“The only thing my mom ever packed for me, ironically, was a punch.” His voice was bitter, but he laughed off his statement, “maybe it looks juvenile, but this shit is smooth and will get you drunk fast.” Vanya let it a hum, and went to pour herself the same thing as Klaus. 

“Sounds right up my alley,” she said, taking a sip as soon as she finished, “fuck that’s good, where did you come up with this?” Klaus took a sip of his drink, then replied. 

“That’s all that was left at a party I went to. I mixed it together and well-ah,” he gave a chef’s kiss, making Vanya laugh, “the Klaus-Juice was created.” 

They all settled down on the couch, armchairs, and the floor (Diego may or may not have made sure that’s where Ben would end up—but to his annoyance he sat by the couch, back to Klaus). Ben rolled a joint, then handed it to Klaus. 

“The honor is yours,” he said with a little grin. Klaus gave a happy little squeal, and let Five light him up. He took a long drag, holding the smoke in his lungs before letting it out in a slow, smooth motion. He visibly mellowed out, slumping back into the couch. 

He passed it to his left (Five, who surprisingly took a drag—he must be in a good mood), and looked over at Diego with this big green eyes and a goofy smile.   

“You gonna hang this time, or am I going to continue to be better than you at this? He teased, angling himself to lean on Five and put his feet on Diego’s lap. Diego snatched the joint out of Five’s mouth, and took a long drag, suppressing the urge to cough. His throat spasmed a little, but he pulled through, letting it all out in a huff. 

“Fuck it. We’ll Uber home. I’m going to drink you—and the rest of you—under the table,” he retorted with a toothy grin, “hope you’re good at pretending you’re not drunk at the dinner table tonight.” Klaus rolled his eyes. 

“I’m a pro, I’ll be fine. Let’s play some drinking games. I vote for never have I ever.” The group agreed, and Allison poured some shots, “who wants to start? I vote for the most innocent one of us!” They all turned to face Luther, who went beet red. 

“Uhm...never have I ever...smoked weed?” 

“Aw, come on man, that’s lame,” said Ben, downing his shot, along with everyone else in the room, “live a little, why don’t you try it?” Luther shook his head, and Ben didn’t push it further. They all roasted Luther instead. Allison took her turn next. 

“Never have I ever passed out in a gutter,” she looked pointedly at Five with a laugh, “I still laugh at that picture, you can’t hold your booze.” Five gave her a dirty look, and downed a shot. Klaus did one too, “woah, Little Bits, you’ve really lived despite your age.” 

“That’s not even the half of it,” he winked at her, then turned to Vanya, “your turn!” 

“Never have I ever broken a bone.” 

Diego, Luther, and Klaus each drank. 

“What did you guys break?” Asked Klaus, looking between the two. The whole group laughed. 

“They got into an argument when we were all playing pretend at the creek. They argued over who was most powerful in the superhero game we were playing and ended up fighting, they rolled over the side of the creek wall and each of them broke themselves,” Five said, taking a sip of his Jack and Coke, “it was foolish—considering I obviously had the best power.” 

“Teleportation and time travel does not even compare to super strength!” Luther retorted, pointing a finger at Five, then directing it to Diego who was about to object, “and neither does supernatural knife throwing!” 

“Being able to summon the Eldritch is obviously the most powerful, guys,” Ben piped up with a smug grin, letting out a cloud of smoke. 

“No, using sound waves as a form of telekinesis was the most powerful,” Vanya piped up, taking the joint from Ben and taking a drag. Allison scoffed. 

“Being able to control minds with the power of rumors was the best, you all need to shut up,” said Allison with a laugh. They all got into a little verbal tussle over who had the best power in their games. 

“You people really hold on to things,” Klaus said with a grin, “I like it.” 

“What bone did you break, Klaus?” Allison asked, eyebrow cocked. 

“My jaw. I tried on my mom’s heels and fell down the stairs. It was wired shut for 8 weeks.” Diego wanted to see the boy in heels, now. He snorted. 

“You were quiet for that long?” Klaus shot him a look. 

“It was torture,” he replied with a whine, “I’ve been making up for it ever since.” They all shared a laugh, and next up it was Ben’s turn. 

“Never have I ever given someone a lap dance.” Allison and Klaus drank. Diego clenched his jaw and looked darkly at Klaus, who pointedly ignored him. No one asked questions this time around. Diego spoke up. 

“Never have I ever made out with a fuckboy named Ben.” 

“Oof,” said Ben, looking up at Diego with a grimace. Klaus took the shot. 

“I’ve made out with three fuckboys named Ben,” the boy said with a grin. He poured himself two more shots, for the other two Bens, and downed them with expertise. 

*** 

The game passed by, and Ben, Vanya, Luther (a lightweight for such a big guy) and Five were three sheets to the wind, and cut off by Allison. Diego’s vision was swimming, but he was still going, doing his best to beat Klaus, who appeared to be buzzed, not super drunk. 

“‘M gonna take a nap,” slurred Ben, curling up on the floor, “then-then we’re gonna party s’more.”

“I think that’s enough,” said Allison, slumping back against Luther, “everyone’s cut off. Everyone give me keys.” Lazily, they all tossed the keys at Allison, who did her best to catch them all and shove them in her pockets (and a few in her bra). Diego pulled out his phone and ordered an Uber—dinner was going to be in about a half hour and they needed to get a move on. 

They said their goodbyes when he got the text that their driver was there. Diego stumbled once he was on his feet, and Klaus rolled his eyes, helping him stand steady. 

“I win the challenge! Y’all are drunk as fuck,” and with that, the two managed to make their way out of the house and into the car. “You’d better not throw up in here.” The Uber driver gave them an exasperated look through the rear view mirror. 

“‘M not feelin’ sick,” Diego slurred, reaching over to pull Klaus to him, “you’re real pretty, you know,” he mumbled into his hair. It smelled like strawberries. He kissed the top of the boy’s head, then down his ear, placing a kiss there, “so fucking pretty,” he mumbled, pulling the boy’s earlobe into his mouth. Klaus shivered, arching his neck to the side to give Diego more room. 

The older man pulled away, only to guide Klaus’ face to his with a hand on his chin. 

“Can’t stop thinkin’ about that kiss,” his lips brushed Klaus’ softly with each word, “wanted so much more,” he mumbled. Klaus’ eyes were half lidded.

“You could have taken more,” he replied, gaze moving to Diego’s plush lips. Diego let out a low groan and pressed their lips together, swiping his tongue across the boy’s mouth to lap up some of his cherry flavored lip gloss. 

They kissed languidly in the back of the car, neither noticing that they had arrived at their destination. The driver cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“We’re...uh, we’re here,” he mumbled, trying not to look. Klaus pulled away with a sigh. 

“Let’s go have an all American family dinner,” said Klaus, wiping lipgloss off of Diego’s face. 

***

Reginald definitely smelled the party on them—and saw how inebriated Diego was. He gave them both a displeased look, but he lingered on Klaus longer. Diego might have been fucked up, but he noticed Klaus’ almost smug expression. 

Grace emerged from the kitchen, carrying a platter of fried chicken and waffles. There was already mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, and syrup on the table. She had gone all out. 

“I made Klaus’ favorite tonight, Dear,” she said to Reginald as she served him. She went to put a waffle on his plate but he held up a hand. 

“Breakfast for dinner is nonsense, Grace,” he eyed the waffle with contempt, “every meal has its allotted time, and its far past time for waffles. I’m content with just the chicken.” She paused, then placed another piece of chicken on his plate. 

“I think you can eat whatever you want whenever you want,” said Klaus as Mom served him next, “I think it’s nonsense to have that kind of attitude.” The room was silent, all their eyes wide. Reginald looked across the table at Klaus. 

“I won’t have this kind of insubordination in my household—guest or not. I could find you different living accommodations if you can’t tame your tongue.” Klaus rolled his eyes, and tucked into his food. 

Mom served Diego, then took her own portion and settled in. They passed around the side dishes and ate in relative quiet. 

“So did you boys have a nice day?” Mom asked, smile on her face as always. 

“Yeah,” Diego said, mouth full of potatoes, “was fun.” Mom shot him a look. 

“Don’t speak with your mouth full, Diego, it’s rude.” Diego returned her a look and shoved another spoonful of potatoes into his mouth. Klaus sniggered. 

“We went to Griddy’s, then hung out at Allison’s house,” said Klaus, pouring copious amounts of syrup onto his waffles, “it was fun. More fun than that time I spent 24 hours at the carnival. Acid is a hell of a drug.” Reginald threw his napkin down, and stood, dishes rattling. Diego lost his calm demeanor, bursting into laughter. 

“I’ll take my dinner in my office, Grace,” he said, pinching his fingers over the bridge of his nose as he walked away. Mom tutted at Klaus. 

“No more of that talk, Klaus, it upsets Reginald. And I don’t like to think of you messing around with that sort of thing. I’ll be right back.” She picked up Reginald’s place and made her way up the stairs. 

“Oh my God you know exactly how to push his buttons,” Diego laughed, shoving Klaus’ shoulder, “and you have the wildest stories. Where were your parents during all of this!” Klaus’ smile faltered, but he recovered quickly. 

“Mom was just as fucked up, and Daddy Dearest was never around.” Diego’s heart ached for him. He was going to say something about how sorry he was, but Klaus’ ankle hooked around his, and he couldn’t help but smile over it. They ate in comfortable silence before Mom came back. 

She brought dessert with her, a beautiful latticed cherry pie, and a tub of vanilla ice cream. Diego’s mouth watered—it looked incredible. She divided it up, giving Klaus the first piece. 

“This was my mother’s recipe. I hope you enjoy it, Klaus.” The boy looked at her like she hung the moon. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Hargreeves,” he said thickly, taking a forkful. He moaned when it hit his tongue, and Diego’s dick took notice—perking up from its slumber. “No one has ever been this nice to me,” he rested his head on his hand, looking to her dreamily. She gave a lighthearted laugh, and reached to pat him lightly on the head. 

“I’m very happy you like it, Klaus,’ She took a spare napkin and dabbed at the corner of the boy’s mouth where the cherry residue had gathered, “we all deserve to be spoiled every once and awhile. Ah, there we are,” she said once his mouth was clean. His whole face was unreadable, but his eyes were watery and he gave Mom the most heart-felt smile, and she returned it. 

Something unspoken had happened between them, and Diego wanted to know what it was and why, but after dinner and dessert, his eyes were slipping closed. 

“Looks like it’s time for bed,” Mom said, looking to Diego, “I’ll clean up. Off to bed, you two.” Klaus thanked her again as she walked back to the kitchen with dirty dishes. He helped Diego up. 

“Look at you. You tried so hard to beat me, but I am the champion of drinking.” Diego glared at him in response. They made it to his door, and Diego paused a moment to look at Klaus. He wanted to kiss him goodnight, but not here, not now. He staggered into his room, shutting the door behind him. He stripped down, and slid into bed, passing out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

***  
Diego woke that night to the sound of a creaking door. He blinked sleep out of his eyes and, with a sleepy groan, sat up with the thin bedsheet falling around his waist. There was a thin strip of light filtering in through the gap in the door and Klaus’ body cast a shadow over half of Diego’s room.   
   
He looked nervous. Dressed in nothing but a pair of oversized tracksuit shorts that Diego was pretty sure belonged to him, he was so different to the Klaus in the store, at the party, at Griddy’s. It was like Diego had to separate the two images of Klaus he had in his mind: the bratty, playful one he had grown used to, and the Klaus that snuck into his room in the middle of the night with a shy, nervous smile and an arm wrapped around himself protectively.  
   
“Klaus?” Diego asked, confused. The boy hesitated half in and half out of the room, glancing over his shoulder before slowly shutting the door and leaning back against it. His skin looked ghostly pale in the light of the moonlight, his dark curls a stark contrast against the delicate tone of his cheeks.  
   
“I couldn’t sleep.” Klaus said, voice soft and sweet. “My room’s kind of… empty.” Diego knew what he meant. Reginald’s guest rooms were known for cleanliness rather than homeliness, practicality more than comfort. Klaus - both versions of him - seemed like the type of person to appreciate a little personality.  
   
“Can I come in?” He continued. Diego wasn’t sure if it was deliberate or not but he was mesmerised by the way Klaus’ fingers trailed back and forth over his own stomach; the urge to sink his teeth into the baby soft skin of Klaus’ belly, suck dark bruises into the pale skin, was almost overwhelming.  
   
Diego only waited for a moment. He had already kissed Klaus, he had already crossed that line, and there was no bringing it back now. After remembering how he had felt seeing Klaus with Ben, the all encompassing jealousy, he knew there was no way he could just be friends with this kid. He wanted him, and what was the harm if he just… had him?  
   
He folded back the corner of his duvet and shuffled over on the mattress, leaving the warm spot of the bed for Klaus. The boy grinned and practically leapt onto the bed, crawling under the cover without grace or poise. When he was finally in he huddled closer to Diego, pressing his face into the man’s chest.  
   
“Why couldn’t you sleep, huh?” Diego murmured, resting his chin on the top of Klaus’ head and stroking a hand soothingly down his back. “You have a nightmare or something?”  
   
Klaus didn’t reply for a few moments. Then, like all the pent up energy was coming out in one big rush, his hands slid up Diego’s forearms to his neck, roaming over his chest to either side of his face. His fingers scratched over the stubble on Diego’s cheeks as though he was intrigued, and when he edged closer his breath ghosted over Diego’s mouth; his legs were entangled with Diego’s, and he could feel the outline of Klaus’ cock hard against his thigh.  
   
“Klaus,” He breathed, too tired to argue. Klaus was so close and so perfect in his arms, soft and warm and wonderful, and all Diego wanted was to keep him safe forever. “Are you sure?”  
   
In response Klaus just kissed him; it was slower than earlier on, in the car. There was no rush, no aggression or anger being taken out. Klaus opened his mouth wetly with a desperate pant and Diego slipped his tongue in, licked into his mouth over his teeth and tongue and the roof of his mouth. He tasted sticky and sweet.  
   
It didn’t take long to realise Klaus was rutting slowly, almost imperceptibly, into the hard muscle of Diego’s leg. It was even hotter to realise that he was letting out noises: tiny, needy whining sounds in the back of his throat. He hooked his leg over Diego’s waist and clung to him; Diego, eager to get himself into any situation in which he got to touch Klaus, smoothed his hand down the length of Klaus’ spine and then used both hands to hold the kid’s hips, urged him forward until Diego’s hard-on was pressed against Klaus’ stomach.  
   
“Diego,” Klaus gasped, lips pressed to Diego’s collarbone. He could feel spit against his skin, cooling every time Klaus breathed on the spot, and just the barest scraps of sharp teeth over his chest but it was enough to have him drooling precome in his boxers.  
   
“It’s okay,” Diego said, rolling over swiftly so that Klaus was flat on his back and Diego was between his legs, one hand planted on the pillow by Klaus’ head whilst the other slid up the outside of the boy’s thigh. “I’ve got you.”  
   
Klaus keened when Diego rocked against him, positioning his thigh flat over the boy’s cock; in the dim light of the room he could barely see anything - and he was only really focused on Klaus’ beautiful face anyway - but he almost thought he could feel a damp spot spreading through the fabric where the tip of Klaus’ dick would be.  
   
“I’m gonna—” Klaus whimpered, clinging onto Diego’s shoulders in desperation. Diego dropped his head to Klaus’ shoulder and sighed softly when the kid dragged his fingers through the short strands there. “I want you to be the first.”  
   
“What?” Diego asked lowly, making sure they couldn’t be heard anywhere else in the house.  
   
“I want you to be my first— want it to be you to take my virginity. Fuck, oh my god, want you inside me, Diego!” He came with a cry that Diego had to silence, his palm damp and sweaty over Klaus’ mouth to muffle the loud noise. He felt it against his leg, fucking soaking through his shorts in the way that only a virgin teenager could, and had to bite down on Klaus’ bare shoulder to stop himself from shouting out as he followed.  
   
Afterwards, Klaus laid curled up beside him with his head tucked into the crook of Diego’s neck. He seemed smaller like this, curls spilling over the pillow, eyes closed.  
   
“Wish I had a cigarette,” Klaus murmured. Diego snorted and dug his fingers into Klaus’ side, watching as he squirmed away.  
   
“That’ll kill you.” Diego parroted his mother’s words every time Reginald would take out a pipe. “You should quit.”  
   
Klaus rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to watch Diego with a small, fond smile.  
   
“I should do a lot of things.” He said, sounding almost sad. “But I don’t.”  
   
Diego was too tired to ask what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoy! <3


	5. Chapter 5

The first light of dawn was only just breaking when Diego stirred, snuggling closer into the warmth of the body next to him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Klaus’ neck, inhaling the sweet scent that was unique to the boy. Diego hadn’t slept this well in years. He let out a small hum, and placed a kiss on the boy’s soft skin. 

 

Klaus stirred, letting out a sleepy little moan and settling closer to Diego, his back to the older man’s chest—his ass right against Diego’s dick. The boy was a tease, even in his sleep. It was going to kill Diego someday—and he was honestly more than okay with it. 

 

He groaned low in his throat, grinding his hips in small circles against the boy’s pert ass as he placed more insistent kisses to pale column of the boy’s neck, hoping to rouse his newfound lover. 

 

Klaus let out a sleepy snuffle, and once he was awake enough to realize what was going on, a moan. 

 

“Mmm, g’mornin’ ‘Ego,” he mumbled, grinding leisurely back against Diego with a stretch, “someone’s awake,” Diego chuckled into the boy’s ear—a low, soothing rumble that made Klaus shiver. 

 

“Good morning, baby,” he pressed himself harder against the boy, trailing his long fingers down the boy’s torso to the waistband of his pants, “you’re so soft, warm,” he dipped his fingers into the elastic of the boy’s waistband, relishing in the gasp he released, “couldn’t help but want you.” His fingers slipped into the boy’s underwear, still sticky with his release of last night. As soon as he was about to encircle his fingers around Klaus’ cock, there was a knock at the door and Klaus startled—with enough force to send him off the side of the bed. 

 

“Diego, are you okay, Dear?” his mother asked, voice slightly muffled by the door. 

 

“I-I-I’m f-fine Mom,” he stuttered out, scrambling out of bed. He looked at Klaus and put a finger over his mouth—silently warning him to stay quiet and tossed the duvet over Klaus. 

 

He nearly tripped over the duvet as he dashed towards the door, but he caught himself last minute and opened the door halfway with a huff. 

 

“Did you fall out of bed? Are you alright?” His mom fretted over him for a moment before he put a stop to it. 

 

“I’m fine, mom, what’s going on?” Mom smiled at him. 

 

“Your father and I are going on a little getaway trip to Paris. It was a surprise!” She looked really happy, so Diego didn’t bring up the fact that Reginald never wanted to go on trips—he found them frivolous and wasteful. He must have done something to upset Mom and wanted to make up for it. “It’s where we honeymooned!” 

 

He thanked whatever deity that was floating around in the atmosphere for this blessing. A full two weeks of being able to kiss, touch, and do whatever else with Klaus? A blessing. 

 

Diego gave her a genuine smile. “It sounds like it’ll be fun, Mom.”

 

“It will be. Your father is waiting so I’ll be quick—We’ll be back in about two weeks. We left some money in the kitchen for groceries,” she then gave him a serious look, “please take care of Klaus, and keep him out of trouble.” Diego nodded, knowing he was for sure going to take care of the boy. Very good care of him. 

 

“Take care, Dear. Tell Klaus I said goodbye—he must still be asleep. He didn’t answer when I knocked earlier,” she gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I love you, stay safe.” 

 

“You too, Mom.” She patted his cheek with a smile, then turned and walked away, her heels clicking after her. Diego stood in his doorway until he heard the front door close, and the sound of a car engine coming to life. 

 

“God, we’re disgusting,” Diego complained as soon as he crawled back into bed with Klaus. The boy grinned, darting over quickly to kiss Diego’s cheek sloppily. It was wet and gross, but also undeniably adorable in the way he ducked back immediately, blushing.

 

“Whose fault is that?” Klaus asked cheekily. Then, before Diego could point out that _actually_ –, he was swinging his legs out of bed, stretching with a loud, obnoxious yawn. “I’m gonna go take a shower.”

 

“Um, no.” Diego replies straight away, struggling to keep a straight face as he teased the boy. “I’m going to take a shower. You can stay here covered in my come for a bit longer.”

 

When Diego burst out laughing - because really, Klaus’ blush was something else entirely - the boy snorted and hit his shoulder lightly, muttering, “Asshole.” Diego watched as he got out of bed and, looking at the smooth, unmarked skin of Klaus’ back, the idea came to him.

 

“You want to shower together?” He asked, arching one eyebrow. Klaus must have choked on his own saliva and started coughing; when he turned round to stare at Diego with wide eyes his cheeks were bright red and - Diego checked - he looked more than a little aroused.

 

“You mean like… _together_ , together?” When Diego snickered at his cluelessness Klaus scowled playfully. “Shut up, I was just checking!”

 

“Just looking out for the environment, kiddo.” Diego replied smugly, laughing as Klaus hurled a pillow at him.

 

“You totally do not get to call me that after you just came on me.” And that seemed to remind him of the issue at hand, because he looked down at his stomach with a wince and then back to Diego with a shrug. “I’ve always wanted to shower with someone.”

 

“Well,” Diego told him, matter-of-fact. “Now’s your chance. You coming?”

 

With one final look over his shoulder he headed into the bathroom, listening for the creak of the floorboards that would tell him Klaus was coming. Whilst he waited - because he knew Klaus would join him just like he knew he had to be the one to take this boy’s virginity - he switched on the shower and adjusted the temperature so that it wouldn’t be too hot or too cold when Klaus finally arrived.

 

After a few minutes where he imagined Klaus was probably psyching himself up, he shrugged out of his clothes and stepped under the jet of water. He really did need a shower; being covered in drying come was not something he particularly enjoyed nor thought he’d have to worry about since leaving college. He scrubbed a hand over his hair to slick it back in place, and almost slipped on the wet floor when he felt a hand at his elbow.

 

When he turned around, Klaus was standing in front of him. The kid was naked, skinny body on display so that Diego could see the sharp jut of his hipbones. He seemed nervous at first, but when he caught Diego watching him with lidded eyes and a fucking ravenous expression he grinned, assuredly.

 

Klaus looked beautiful like this, curls stuck to his cheeks wetly as water ran in rivulets and dripped off the tip of his nose. He looked cute— it was the only thing Diego could call it. He stood there shaking, arms wrapped around his own chest like he was suddenly self conscious, and Diego wanted nothing more than to run his hand down from the boy's cheek to his neck to his hip.

 

He did. Klaus opened his eyes when he felt Diego's hand on him - didn't quite startle, but almost - and smiled up at him sweetly. When Diego leant down to kiss him he stoodon his tiptoes to meet him; he felt the kid's hand on his cheek, fingernails scratching through the stubble on Diego's face. When he licked into the Klaus' mouth, he tasted like cherry lip balm.

 

Diego was fucking insatiable. The things he wanted to do to this kid were filthy.

 

“Are you cold, sweetheart?” Diego asked, turning to face Klaus so that water rained over his head, slicking his hair back and making him squint. Klaus giggled a bit at this, shook his head slowly and hit his bottom lip. Diego wanted to bite the boy’s bottom lip too.

 

“Then come here.” Diego said as a small smile played at the corner of Klaus’ mouth. Diego reached out with a smirk and encircled the kid’s wrist, tugging him carefully forward so that they were toe to toe. Klaus looked up at Diego, his chin practically pressed into the man’s chest, and smiled. Very deliberately, Diego watched as he stood on his tiptoes and pressed an open mouthed kiss over his pierced nipple.

 

“I like this,” he murmured, rubbing his bottom lip back and forth over the metal ring, occasionally brushing over Diego’s nipple and sending electric jolts of heat through his whole body. Even despite the warm wetness of the shower, Diego could feel Klaus’ breath - hot and damp - over his skin and it drove him fucking crazy.

 

“Yeah?” Diego asked, snaking a hand down Klaus’ side, over his skinny waist and further down until the backs of his fingers are brushing the soft skin of the inside of Klaus’ thighs. The boy whined and spread his legs a little further almost subconsciously, knocking his forehead into Diego’s chest.

 

“Yeah,” Klaus sniffled. Diego could feel the boy’s cock nudging against his stomach, wet at the tip even though they’d only just started, and he couldn’t even bring himself to feel guilty about how excited that made him. He wondered just how much of a virgin Klaus actually was— would he be the first dick Klaus had ever seen other than his own? Would he get to fuck into Klaus’ soft, warm, wet mouth and be the first ever to do it? Or was Klaus one of those virgins, the type to tease, to give people just a hint of what they wanted - his soft hand or his perfect pouty lips wrapped around their cock - but when it came to the real thing he turned out to be shy and nervous and new? He wanted to know so badly that he felt it like an ache; what would it be like if he could just turn Klaus around right now, nudge his legs apart and slide right in? He’d take Klaus’ virginity right here in the shower, still sticky with each other’s come from the night before, fuck into his hole until the kid was crying, until he couldn’t _breathe_.

 

“Shit,” Diego gasped, rutting unconsciously unconsciously against Klaus’ stomach. Klaus was gasping, breathy noises barely audible over the sound of water hitting the tile and Diego couldn’t resist twining his fingers in the boy’s hair, urging his head to the side so that he could duck into the crook of Klaus’ neck. Klaus moaned when Diego started kissing wetly from the spot behind his ear towards his shoulder, open mouthed and hot, biting whenever Klaus looked like he was melting against Diego.

 

“Please,” Klaus whimpered, pushing his hips forward desperately. He sounded so pitiful that Diego couldn’t help but take pity on him, sliding his hand from the inside of Klaus’ thigh to wrap around the base of his cock. With his other hand he slid it up the contours of Klaus’ spine to wrap around the back of his neck, to cradle his head as he jerked the boy off.

 

“Please what?” Diego murmured softly into Klaus’ ear, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the wet tip of Klaus’ cock. “You gonna use your words? I don’t know what you want me to do if you don’t tell me, baby.”

 

“Please,” Klaus sobbed again, bringing a hand up to cling onto Diego. His fingernails dug into the skin of his forearm and, despite the sting, it only made Diego harder. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Klaus cried, “Please, fuck me, _daddy_.”

 

Diego froze, hand stilling on Klaus’ cock. The boy whined, trying to fuck into the tight circle made by Diego’s fingers, apparently not bothered by what he’d just said at all. Diego… didn’t know what to say, other than _fuck_ _yes_. The situation almost felt surreal with how perfect it was: first of all this beautiful boy was dropped right into his lap out of nowhere, his parents were out of town - ever the cliches - and now Klaus was calling him daddy? This was too good to be true.

 

“Yeah, _fuck_ , baby.” Diego hissed, getting to his knees before he properly knew what he was doing. He heard Klaus make a quiet, confused noise above him but he didn’t care; all he cared about was getting Klaus’ dick in his mouth. If Klaus wanted to call him daddy then Diego was going to be his daddy— he was going to take care of him.

 

Klaus moaned when Diego slid his lips over his cock, tonguing the head and sucking as much as he could without choking. It had been a while since he’d done this to anyone else but he liked to think he wasn’t too bad at it, and with the way Klaus was crying, hunched over with his hands curled into tight fists against Diego’s shoulders, he didn’t think he was doing awfully.

 

“Easy,” Diego said, pulling off and kissing the tip softly. Klaus’ hips jumped forward so Diego splayed his fingers over the boy’s waist and pushed him backwards against the wall of the shower, holding him steady as he takes Klaus’ cock back in his mouth.

 

Really Diego wouldn’t mind doing this forever; he was never a massive fan of it in the past but the noises Klaus was making just sounded so pretty and tearful and desperate that they spurred him on. Even so, Klaus was still a teenager, and so Diego wasn’t surprised when after only a few more minutes the kid threw his head back against the wall and curled his hand around Diego’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck, Diego,” He panted, mouth slightly parted and damp from spit and water. “I’m gonna—”

 

He must have expected Diego to pull off or let him finish himself off, because he makes a quiet, gut-punched noise when Diego just hummed around his dick and took him deeper. Klaus came with a shaky, high pitched moan, spilling into Diego’s mouth and slumping against the shower.

 

Diego’s knees ached when he stood up but he couldn’t concentrate on that over how hard he was, over how much he wanted Klaus’ hands on him. With a muffled groan he reached out and took Klaus’ hand in his, guiding it between his legs and urging the boy’s fingers to curl around his cock. Klaus barely stroked him, just let his hand be guided through a few loose strokes, before Diego was coming hot and sticky over their intertwined fingers.

 

They finished the shower in record time after that, Diego massaging shampoo into Klaus’ curls and shielding his eyes from the water as he rinsed it off. By the time they were both dry and dressed again, Klaus was bouncing on the balls of his feet, with energy.

 

“I wanna do something today.” He admitted, crawling into the bed on his knees and watching Diego button up a shirt. “Can you take me out?”

 

“You wanna do something?” Diego repeated, an eyebrow raised and an idea forming in his mind. Klaus just nodded. “Alright,” Diego grinned. “I have an idea.”

 

***

 

Diego remembered the arcade from when he himself had been a teenager. Growing up with Reginald Hargreeves as his father never made for the most exciting childhood and he spent most of his teenage years locked inside his bedroom studying. However, on the rare occasions he did actually get let out - or managed to sneak out - he would meet up with his friends and end up here, spending way too much on candy and plastic keychains.

 

When Reginald finally did let up, around the time Diego passed his exams with flying colours, he and his friends were too old and too cool to hang out in arcades and lick melted ice cream from their fingers. Taking Klaus there would be like a second chance for him: an opportunity for him to relive the childhood he never properly got.

 

Klaus was oozing happiness. His usual guarded, yet cocky demeanour faded into obscurity by the sheer radiance of his genuine smile. If his forced smiles were beautiful, then this one was like looking straight at the sun—dazzling but painful in its intensity. Klaus looked up at him with that smile and Diego’s knees nearly buckled. He was so goddamn pretty. He couldn’t help but reach out and stroke his cheek, grinning when those green eyes met his brown ones. 

 

Klaus stood on his tiptoes, eyes fluttering shut as he reached up for a kiss. Diego wasn’t going to deny the boy the simple pleasure, and gently brushed their lips together. Letting his hands settle on the boy’s slim waist. Just a brush of lips and Diego could taste the sugary sweetness of Klaus’ cotton candy and lipgloss. 

 

“This is fun,” he mumbled against the boy’s mouth, honest-to-god butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Klaus hummed, pulling back to look Diego in the eyes. 

 

“I agree. Believe it or not, this is the first real date I’ve been on.” Diego wanted to know how many other firsts he could be for Klaus. 

 

“I’m happy to pop your date cherry,” He teased, pinching Klaus’ cheek. The boy flushed, but quickly composed himself. 

 

“Well, you’ll be happier if you popped my actual cherry,” he replied with a saucy wink. It was Diego’s turn to flush and choke on his own saliva. Klaus laughed at him, clapping him on the back as he coughed. 

 

“Jesus,” he wheezed, finally starting to catch his breath, “warn a guy, won’t you?” 

 

“Hmm, no, I don’t thing I will,” Klaus replies with a cheeky grin, “now come on, I want to get more tokens so I can go home with that teddy bear.” He gestured to the gigantic teddy bear hanging precariously on the prize wall. 

 

“What would you even do with that thing?” Diego cocked an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think that will even fit in the car...” oh, he couldn’t deny Klaus anything, “but I’ll win it for you.” The boy gave him one of those beautiful smiles in response, followed closely by a delighted squeal. 

 

“Thanks,  _Daddy_ ,” he said in the sweetest little voice, which went straight to Diego’s heart...and his dick. He’s never get tired of hearing Klaus address him as ‘Daddy.’ 

 

“Mmm, you’re welcome  _baby_ _boy,_ ” he purred in response, making Klaus shiver and let out a tiny, almost imperceptible moan. He tucked a stray curl behind the boy’s ear, and kissed him softly on the forehead. “Okay, game time. What do you want to play next?” 

 

“Ski ball!” 

 

They made their way over to the ski ball lanes, hand in hand, and Diego swiped their game card on two lanes side by side, and they played. Diego made most of the balls into the numbered holes, while Klaus... well, he tried. 

 

In the end, Diego walked away with 150 tickets, and Klaus with a measly 5, but every ticket went to their goal of the giant teddy bear, which Klaus already named ‘Ghost,” due to its sparkly white fur. 

 

He let Klaus drag him along to any games that caught his eye, swiping the game card happily for his little boy, and for himself if they were games that required precision. The older man managed to meet their ticket goal at Clown Down, successfully knocking over each of the creepy little furry little clown figures in 30 seconds. Klaus let out his little happy squeal when Diego informed him they had enough tokens. 

 

“Yay! Let’s go get Ghost before some little kid gets him!” He grabbed Diego’s hand and practically dragged him over to the prize counter, where a bored looking teenager counted up their tickets, and grabbed Ghost down from the wall. “Ohmygod he’s so fluffy, thank you, Daddy.” 

 

Diego’s eyebrows shot up, and the teenager behind the counter looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die. 

 

Klaus gave Diego a smug grin, not ashamed at all that he called Diego _daddy_ loudly—and in public. He knew he should be feeling embarrassed, but Diego couldn’t help but grin, pleased that Klaus didn’t mind revealing that he belonged to Diego—his  _Daddy_. 

 

“You’re welcome, little one,” he replied, picking up the teddy bear for Klaus, “are there any other games you want to play before we leave, baby?” The boy grinned. 

 

“Let’s take some pictures at the photo booth!” 

 

Diego let the boy drag him over to the photo booth, sitting Ghost on the ground next to the booth (close enough so Diego could see if anyone wanted to try and steal it). 

 

The machine took four photos—a normal smiling portrait, a picture with their tongues out, a picture of them both making weird/borderline gross faces, and the last one, Klaus had pulled Diego into a sloppy kiss a second before the click of the camera.

 

The booth spat out two copies of the photos, and they both took one. 

 

“These are cute,” said Klaus with a big happy smile. Diego made a noise of agreement. 

 

“Yeah, but I think you’re the one who made them cute,” he replied, leaning down to kiss the boy’s sugary sweet lips. “Ready to go?” He asked, rubbing circles into Klaus’ hipbones. 

 

“Mhm,” Klaus responded, trying to sneak in another kiss. Diego chuckled, and turned his head away, mostly to tease the boy, who whined and tried to kiss him again. Diego pulled away, and handed Klaus the stuffed animal he had won for him. 

 

“Come on, let’s go. We’ll watch a movie at home, whichever one you want.” Klaus sighed, but nodded and took Diego’s offered hand. 

 

“Okay, fine,” he huffed, rolling his eyes, “but only if we cuddle, too.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Father’s Day from Klaus to Diego :)


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as they walked through the front door, Klaus’ stomach growled loudly. Diego snorted. 

 

“That’s what happens when you eat nothing but empty calories all day,” he teased the boy, brushing his long fingers over the boy’s stomach. He could feel his baby’s stomach rumbling, and his protective instincts kicked into gear, “here, let me cook you something, baby, we’ve got—“ Klaus cut him off gently. 

 

“Let me make something for you. Since you took me out and everything,” he looked bashful, eyes downcast and cheeks red. Diego couldn’t help but pinch one of those rosy cheeks, making the boy smile. 

 

“Do you even know how to cook?” Diego looked at the boy with a raised brow. Klaus gave him a look as he sat Ghost next to the door. 

 

“Yes…” he said eyes darting to the side, “Well, I can cook one thing.” Diego huffed out a laugh.

 

“Well, at least you’re honest. What are you making?” 

 

“Grilled cheese and tomato soup. Maybe with some goldfish crackers floating in the soup?” Diego nodded. 

 

“Sounds simple enough. Just don’t burn the house down.” Klaus grinned. 

 

“Where are the pots and pans? I think I know where the rest of the stuff is.” Diego took the boy by the hand and lead him into the kitchen, showing him where all the utensils were. 

 

“Don’t fuck up Mom’s fancy William and Sonoma kitchenware. She begged my dad for this stuff for 15 years before he finally caved and ordered them for her.” Klaus made a face at that. 

 

“Your Mom is an angel. How does she put up with someone like Reginald?” Diego shrugged. 

 

“I’ve never understood, and I’ve never asked. It works for them and my mother seems happy enough. As for Reginald, I can never tell exactly how he’s feeling. Until you showed up and started pushing his buttons. He’s never shown this much emotion...at least not in the twenty-four years that I’ve known him.” The boy let out a laugh at that, a cute little sound that made Diego’s heart melt. 

 

“I guess I’m just really good at being a pain in ol’ Reggie’s ass. I always have been.” An expression that Diego couldn’t even begin to define crossed over the boy’s face, but before he could express his confusion (because honestly, how long has Reginald known the boy?), Klaus was smiling and pushing him out of the kitchen. “Go pick out a movie, I’m gonna make us food.” 

 

Diego left the kitchen and draped himself across the couch, lazily clicking through titles on Hulu. He couldn’t quite figure out what to watch—even though he was certain they weren’t going to watch anything anyways. Knowing Klaus he was going to be all over Diego as soon as the food was gone...and Diego wasn’t blameless here, he knew that he was just as overeager when it came to Klaus. 

 

He settled on a movie he was certain that they had both seen at least a hundred times before sinking into the plush couch cushions. He pulled out his phone, and played some mindless games. A few minutes had passed when he smelled smoke, and heard Klaus curse—and then the fire alarm went off. 

 

Diego threw his phone down, and jumped to his feet, running into the kitchen to see that flames had erupted over the pan that Klaus was using. He hurriedly pushed Klaus out of the way, and grabbed a dish towel, and beat at the flames until the fire had died down.

 

Diego turned off the burner, and then opened up some windows, waving the smoke through. When the alarm finally stopped blaring, he turned to Klaus, giving him a bemused smile. 

 

“What kind of food do you want to order out?” 

 

***

They ordered Chinese from the local place across town, and it was delivered to them in record time, so Klaus only had to deal with Diego’s teasing about almost burning down the house for about fifteen minutes. 

 

“Shut up, asshole,” Klaus muttered in response, cheeks flaming, “I was just trying to do something nice for once.” Diego sighed, and pulled Klaus close to him, kissing him on the forehead. 

 

“It’s the thought that counts, baby boy. I appreciate it.” Klaus buried his face in the crook of Diego’s neck, inhaling his scent audibly. He kissed the boy’s head and reluctantly pulled away. “C’mon, let’s eat, I know you’re hungry.” 

 

He passed Klaus his order of lo mein, and tucked into his General Tso’s chicken. They ate quietly, only the sound of the movie playing in the background breaking up the silence. He was about to offer Klaus some chicken when he noticed that the teen was looking at him intently, his face longing and slack—his food only slightly touched. He immediately sat down his own food, and Klaus let out a shaky breath. 

 

“D-Daddy, please,” he let out, barely audible, and Diego let out a breath he hadn’t realized that he had been holding, and he opened his arms for Klaus, who closed the distance between them immediately and pressed their mouths together insistently, wet and desperate. The older man could feel how hard Klaus was against his thigh, and he knew exactly what Klaus was asking for. 

 

“Are you sure, baby?” Klaus groaned desperately, his hips grinding in little circles to relieve some pressure. 

 

“ _ Yes _ .” That was all Diego needed to hear. He wrapped Klaus’ lithe legs around him, and stood up, gripping under the boy’s thighs, kissing him like the world was going to end in the next five minutes. 

 

Blindly, he stumbled his way to the stairs, mindlessly licking his way into Klaus’ willing, warm, wet mouth. The boy was making the sweetest, neediest noises and Diego was consuming them right from the source. 

 

Somehow, Diego made it up the stairs without falling and breaking both of their necks, and made his way to his bedroom, through the open door, toeing the door shut behind them, and made a beeline to his bed, dropping the boy down onto the mattress as gently as he could. He pulled away, and Klaus whined, reaching for him. Diego chuckled. 

 

“Shh, baby, just going to grab some things we’ll need, Daddy’s here,” he stepped away, and opened the top drawer of his nightstand. He grabbed his trusty tube of lube and a condom, and tossed them on the bed. Klaus looked at the items and then back up to Diego, his green eyes as wide as saucers. His lips were already swollen from all the kissing, and his cheeks were scarlet. Diego cupped one of those red cheeks, and rested their foreheads together. 

 

“Need you to tell me one more time that this is what you want,” he said, staring into Klaus’ eyes, looking for any sighs of doubt. The boy took a deep breath, arms snaking around Diego’s neck.

 

“Please, Daddy,” he panted, lips brushing against Diego’s with every word, “want you to take my virginity.” Diego’s mind short circuited with the force of his desire to taketaketake, to be the first man to ever be inside of Klaus. He groaned, pulling the boy flush against him. 

 

“Fuck, yeah baby,” he let his hands roam down the line of Klaus’ spine and over his pert little ass, “gonna make you mine,” Klaus shivered, eyes slipping shut, “be the first to be inside of you, the first to feel you from the inside,” he kissed from the corner of Klaus’ mouth to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and then biting down sharply, “I’m going to  _ ruin  _ you, little one.” 

 

Klaus let out a broken and needy moan, pushing himself into the older man. Diego kissed the hollow behind the boy’s ear and then down his neck, sucking and biting at the skin until he tasted metal. Klaus was melting into him, making the sweetest little sounds that went straight to Diego’s heart (and of course, to his dick). 

 

His hands trailed down Klaus’ body, to the hem of his shirt, letting his fingers brush against the soft skin peeking out from underneath. The boy let out a gasp, hips arching up seeking friction. 

 

Klaus looked beautiful like this– laid out with his legs spread, waiting for Diego to open him up. He was so trusting, implicitly relying on Diego to make this good for him. Diego kind of loved that about him.

 

Klaus got himself out of his own clothes in no time, and Diego was surprised by how eager he was. There was no doubt that Diego would be able to keep up with him, but Diego didn’t think he’d ever seen the boy so eager. When Diego reaches out to slide a hand up Klaus’ legs, part his legs just a little, he moaned like Diego was already inside him.

 

“Hurry  _ up _ ,” Klaus demanded breathlessly. Diego snorted, nipping sharply at the soft skin of Klaus’ thigh and fumbling for the lube. He drizzled a fair amount over his own fingers and rubbed them together to warm the liquid up.

 

“Patience, sweetheart.” He murmured lowly, urging Klaus to bend his knees. Despite supposedly never having done this, Klaus took Diego’s first finger without any sign of discomfort. His head fell back against the pillow and he let out a whorish moan that had Diego stroking himself a few times just to alleviate some of the pressure building.

 

“Diego,” Klaus breathed, eyes squeezed shut. Diego moved his finger in and out of Klaus’ hole in smooth, slow motions, crooking it slightly. When he found the spot that made Klaus cry out he grinned, slipping his finger out and pushing back in with two. This was clearly more difficult and Klaus winced at the stretch, but when Diego hesitated and asked if he should slow down Klaus shook his head emphatically.

 

Scissoring his fingers gently, Diego laid his other hand over Klaus’s stomach and slid it down to wrap around the boy’s cock, stroking in time with the thrusts of his fingers. Klaus’ hips jerked up instantly and Diego soothed him by placing a kiss on his hip.

 

“Easy,” Diego told him. “Easy, almost there. I promise.”

 

“C’mon,” Klaus panted, fucking himself backwards onto Diego’s fingers. “Please, just fuck me. Need it, please, daddy.”

 

Fuck, how could Diego say no to that?

 

“It’ll hurt more,” he warned one last time, but Klaus just whined and shook his head.

 

“Don’t care,” he declared. “Please, just want you in me.  _ Please _ .”

 

“Okay, okay. Alright.” Diego took his fingers out as gently as possible and leaned for the lube again, slicking himself up and settling between Klaus’ thighs. He hasn’t done this with anyone in so long but he’s determined to make this amazing for Klaus.

 

“Ready?” He asked. Klaus locked eyes with him and nodded, so assuredly that Diego couldn’t be fucked to wait anymore. He lined himself up and pushed forwards slow and steady, sinking into Klaus’ body. He was so tight and warm and wet inside and Diego couldn’t breathe for a second; when he came back into reality, it was to see Klaus with his bottom lip caught between his teeth and tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“You okay?” Diego asked softly.

 

“Just…” Klaus inhaled, exhaled, nodded. “Just be gentle?”

 

Diego didn’t reply. Instead he placed one hand on the pillow next to Klaus’ head and pulled almost all the way out, sliding in again just as slowly. Klaus let out a moan that sounded almost pained, but Diego could feel the boy’s dick, still hard where it was trapped between their bodies. With his other hand he reached between them, stroking Klaus with every thrust and rubbing his thumb over the wet tip.

 

It didn’t take long for Klaus to come, whole body trembling as he arched his back into Diego. He clenched around Diego’ cock when he came and that was it– Diego followed after him, fucking into Klaus’ body a few times through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

Diego pulled out carefully and took a second to catch his breath. Next to him, Klaus moaned and curled up with his head on Diego’s chest.

 

***

 

Afterwards, Diego was fully expecting Klaus to be exhausted and unmoveable. He was expecting to have to retrieve a towel from the bathroom and clean the boy up himself before tucking him into bed and spooning behind him and— okay, maybe these were just Diego’s own fantasies creeping in here.

 

The point was, he expected Klaus to be too tired to move. He wasn’t expecting him to be so fucking energetic, practically bouncing on the bed as he watched Diego get up and disappear into the bathroom.

 

“Diego!” He sing-songed, throwing himself down onto the bed dramatically and kicking his feet against the mattress. “Where are you? I’m bored!”

 

Diego chuckled as he made his way back towards the bed, a washcloth in one hand and a towel in the other. “Unless you want to be spending the night in a very uncomfortable position,” he said, splaying his fingers over Klaus’ chest. “Shut up and let me take care of you.”

 

Klaus watched Diego as he carefully wiped him down, being gentle when he brushed the cloth between the boy’s legs. He was exceptionally cute, Diego couldn’t help but think– the skin around his eyes creased when he smiled, and he bit his bottom lip as though he was shy. After what they’d just done, Diego didn’t know how he could be, but it was adorable nonetheless.

 

“Hey,” Diego murmured, clambering into bed next to him. Klaus seemed so small in his arms as he pulled the boy to his chest, spooning up behind him and peppering feather light kisses over the back of his neck. “I’m really glad you’re here, Klaus.”

 

“Really?” Klaus asked, sounding far more vulnerable than Diego was used to. It shocked him into silence for a moment– even though sleep was dragging Diego’s mind into a state of unconsciousness, he held Klaus closer to him. He never wanted to hear that fearful, doubtful tone in his voice ever again.

 

“Really, Klaus.” He whispered into the boy’s hair. “I promise.” Klaus hummed in approval before turning his head to face Diego with a sly smile. 

 

“You didn’t use a condom, Mister. I’ll have you know that I’m not that kind of girl.” He winked, and Diego couldn’t help but laugh and kiss the corner of his mouth with a smile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think! <3


End file.
